Sand and Sea
by TheLossOfSomethingGreater
Summary: It's another boring day at the barn, but when Lapis wants to go skinny dipping at the beach and pulls Peridot into this buisness, things get a little wild...! Join Lapis and Peridot in Sand and Sea for a beach day adventure full of fun, mischief and heartbreak!


_**Fair warning, the way i wrote Lapis here might be a little or a lot ooc because of the way i'm used to writing Lapis. I hope this little detail wont spoil the story for you though! c:**_

* * *

The day started out like any other, it being just another boring day at the barn.  
Lapis was laying on the couch in the barn, looking through a magazine that she borrowed from Amethyst while Peridot was in her bed pretending to sleep but actually fantasizing about the day's events.

Lapis looked up from her magazine at Peri with a light blush, sliding it between her matress. The cover ripped and crinkled a little in her haste; Amethyst would have her gem for that one later but Lapis decided that she didn't really care at that moment.

She moved to sit at the edge of her bed, back facing Peridot.  
After a while of trying to work up enough courage, Lapis flatly asked, "Hey, Peri. Do you want to head down to the beach with me? We can go skinny dipping."

Of course she was joking about going skinny dipping, but the green nerd missed the joke that was made.  
"What's skinny dipping?", she asked.

Lapis snickered softly, shaking her head with a smile and muttering, "Oh, my sweet innocent summer child.", to which the nerd didn't catch.

"What did you say?", Peri asked.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. I was joking about going skinny dipping. Sort of.", she replied, silently muttering the last words with a slight smirk.

Peridot wondered what Lapis meant but she decided not to ask now, thinking that she would probably find out later anyway.

"Um...Okay. So should we get going... or what?", Peridot asked, not catching the last few words that the other girl said.  
However, Lapis was already out the barn's door and waiting for the innocent green nerd to follow. Lapis had phased on a blue sundress, a light floral pattern along the hems of the sundress.

She thought it looked nice, despite hating wearing dresses or anything of the like. Apparently, Peri seemed to think it looked nice too since she was awkwardly looking Lapis up and down before she noticed. The gem hybrid snorted, giggling a little at the nerd's antics.

"Earth to Peri! We don't have all day!", the blue gem said to the other, who seemed to be unmoving in her position in the barn. Technically, they did have all day, but Lapis didn't want to wait around too long. Peridot decided to just wear a green sleevless hoodie shirt and faded green loose shorts. It was pretty darn hot outide which is why they chose to wear lighter clothing.

"Oh, right. I'm going.", A slightly embarassed Peridot responded, stuffing her hands in her pockets and walking out the door with Lapis to the beach.

While they were walking, they talked to each other, their topics of conversation ranged mainly from what cool new tech stuff was out now, to made up stories, crazy or funny stories from their past and the occasional slipped in suggestive jokes that always flew right over poor Peri's head.

When they had arrived, the sight that the both of them saw was not only pretty, it was pretty amazing. The sound of the waves crashing, the clear an bight summer sky, the sun shining overhead like a lamp over a pet in its habitat.

The water was a deep dark blue, just like Lapis remembered it to be. Peridot really wanted to swim in the water, but she hadn't brought a swimsuit, or didn't know what one was or why she needed one anyway. Lapis suggested staying out of the water and walking the peir on the far left of the beach's shoreline near the temple or walking along the shoreline for a while together.

The green nerd gem complained about not being able to go into the water so much, that the blue lapis gem was seriously considering just dunking Peridot into the water just to shut her up and at one point, almost did dunk her into the water but refrained from doing so. Eventually, the green bean did quiet down and for a breif quiet minute, they enjoyed the serene silence as they walked along the beach's shoreline.

The green gem techie stopped to pick up something half buried in the sand.

"Lapis! Look, it's an orange shell!", she said, proudly holding the shell up to Lapis so she could see.

"Huh. Pretty shell. Bet it came from Nessie or something.", Lapis responded with a small playful smile, stopping to look at what the greenie was showing her.

"Nessie? What, do you actually belive that The Loch Ness Monster exists? You know it isn't real, right?"

"Yes I do, and just because you don't belive in it doesn't mean that you can ruin it for others who do.", Lapis stuck her tongue out at Peri, continuing to walk as the other followed.

Peridot muttered something about Lapis being prettier than the orange shell, which the blue gem caught, but didn't say anything about as her cheeks flushed only a little.

Peridot decided to bubble the weird looking orange shell quickly and send it to the barn before catching up and following Lapis along the beach waterline. About 20 or so minutes into the walk being deathly silent, Peridot had an internal argument whether to go and just reach out and hold Lapis's hand or not to do so; she basically peer pressured herself into doing it, which she didn't even know was possible. When she did reach out for her blue friend's hand, she visibly flinched, but relaxed once she realized that it was only Peridot's hand holding hers. Lapis let out a small sigh, seeng an ice cream place up ahead.

"Hey, _**Perbear,**_ wanna go get ice cream? I've got a little cash on me.", Lapis lightly nudges the green bean out of her thoughts with her elbow to ask about getting ice cream.

"Um... Yeah. That'd be good.", The green bean responded.

Lapis momentarly let go of Peridot's hand to get them both an ice cream. The blue water gem got herself a red popsicle while she got the greenie a soft serve vanilla ice cream in a small sugar cone. It really did seem like this ice cream place had _**everything,**_ which was why it was the blue gem's favorite place to visit. She handed the vanilla soft serve to Peridot who was waiting outside. There was a bench near the place, so they chose to sit there to eat their ice cream.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me out here and all, Lazuli.", Peridot mutters in between bites of her ice cream, her cheeks a bit hot after being in the sun for so long.

"N-No problem.", Lapis responds, unsure why she stuttered.

After a breif second of trying to silently get Peridot's attention by looking at her face, she did eventually catch her eyes and looked straight into her eyes while she practically deep throated the ice cream, swallowing it whole except the popsicle stick, smirking after finishing.

"Impressed?", Lapis asked, licking her lips and still looking Peridot straight in the eyes.

"Geez...", was all Peri could mutter as her cheeks lit up in a dark green blush.

She finished her own ice cream in silence as the other was snickering at the greenie's reaction.

Once Peri had finished, her cheeks were still a little flushed but she tried not to call any attention to it. She licked her lips and then stood up, muttering a hushed, "We should probably... um...go now. It'll be dark soon."

"Hm? Oh, worm? It's getting a bit dark but it's certianly not that late.", Lapis replied.

It seemed like they had been out way longer then they expected to be, which meant that they had a nice time since they lost track of actual time. "Lapis, your idea of, "late" is 2 in the morning.", Peridot commented, shooting the blue girl's snark right back at her.

Lapis wasn't fazed at all. She snickered quietly, keeping her same joking snark in her voice. "Only 2? Must be an off day.", she joked.

"Look who's talking, Miss never sleeps ever cause i'm a vampire.", Peridot joked back.

"Sleep is for the weak.", the blue gem retorted jokingly, starting to walk alongside Peri on the right of her, the opposide side of the water.

They had more pleasant conversation for a little bit of the walk back, then slipped into a more comfterable silence untill halfway home when Lapis bumped her hip hard against Peri's, shoving her into the water, completely soaking her.

"LAPIS!", The green nerd yelled when she landed in the water while the blue water gem held back a snicker, stopping to watch.

"What? You said you wanted to go in the water, why are you complaining?", the blue water gem innocently stated.

"This isn't what i had meant! Now help me back up!", The greenie exclaimed, holding her hand out for the other to pull her back up out of the water.

"Fine.", Lapis agreed, sticking her hand out to the other's and grabbing it. What she didn't expect was the other pulling her into the water along with the nerd.

"Woh! D-Damn it, Peridot!", slipped out of Lapis's mouth as she landed in the water that she hated so much. "You know how much i hate the water!", She exclaimed, splashing the other with water.

Peridot cackled, splashing back. "That's what you get for pushing me into the water!", she says while continuing to unleash a barrage of mini water tidal waves towards Lapis, who shot back a few mini waves untill she started getting water in her nose and mouth.

"Pbbthh! Agghh, You're gonna drown meeeehee! Stoppp! Hahahah...!", The blue water hybrid sputtered as she started coughing up a little bit of water and nearly choking on all the water. She dived under quickly, then while Peridot looked the other way because Lapis had seemingly dissapeared, she went back on land, coughing out the water she had almost choked on.

Peridot was the least bit concerrned, only chuckling. "Gems don't need to breathe, silly!", she teased, not knowing that Lapis is partly human and does in fact have to breathe.

"Yeah. I-I know..", Lapis went along with it, not wanting to say anything about the matter. She wiped her face on her shirt of any excess water and pretended not to be soaked as she stuffed her hands in her soaking wet pockets and silently continued the walk home. Peridot thought that the other was angry or upset about the whole stuation and she would be rightfully angry. Except Lapis wasn't angry, she wasn't mad, she wasn't any of the above, she just wasn't anything. She felt nothing when her mood changed so quickly. The only word that comes close to what she feels is solemn. Maybe melancholy, she thought subconciously.

"...H-Hey, Lapis! I was just playing around...! Wait up for me!...", Peridot calls, getting up and out of the water with a small huff. Her clothes were so soaked that she could hear the water sloshing in her shoes and making squishing noises when she walked. She cringed a little at how it sounded when she walked and an unwanted mental picture poppped into her head of there being large bugs in her shoes and the squishing noises were the large bugs being repeatedly squished over and over ash she walked. She hated that sound now, which made her want to get home as quickly as possible. She did her best to ignore the sounds as she jogged towards the blue water gem, who was walking pretty fast and was almost like she had teleported. She was much farther away than Peridot. When she finally caught up to Lapis she asked her, "Why'd you run off like that, Lapis?", with much concern on her face now than before.

"I dunno. Reasons. Don't worry about it too much.", Lapis shrugs it off, her expression unchanging.

"Lapis come on! We were having so much fun, what happened?"

"I said i didn't want to be in the water. I really was trying to help you back up but you pulled me in. You know i hate water.", she said with a firm voice. "You almost drowned me." she wanted to say, but didn't.

"Wh- but... I know Lapis, but i just thought you and me were having some good old fashioned fun! Just to let loose a little and-and...", Peridot silenced herself with a small huff and continued to walk alongside the blue water hybrid, only a little bit behind her. She shoved her hands in her own pockets like Lapis had done earlier.

Peridot was choking in the deathly silence of the soon to be night. Lapis had acknowledged the silence, but it didn't bother her at all; in fact she thought that a little quiet was nice and it gave her some time to think about the day's events and what had happened between them. "It always ends in an argument, huh?" The water gem hybrid thought to herself. As they approached the barn, Lapis entered first and plopped onto her bed lazily without a word to the other. Peridot walked in after and sat down on her own bed. She was trying to find her words to apologize when Lapis spoke up quietly. "I apologize for the way I spoke to you, it wasn't right and it was rude of me to turn on you like that so quickly. I still can't explain why my mood can change so quickly like it did.", she muttered the last bit, trying to sound more genuine in her apology. Peridot caught what the other muttered, but didn't say anything about it and instead replied with, "Thanks. Y'know. For apologizing."

"Hm.", Lapis replied with a noise of acknowledgment and placed a small soft kiss on the green gem technican's cheek and chuckled a little in amusement when the gem's cheeks turned a deep shade of green in embarrassment.

"Psh. Cutie.", Lapis snickered.

"..I'm not cute!", a flustered Peridot replies.

"Y'know what? You're right. You're not cute."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"What am i then?"

"You're adorable.", Lapis smirks.

"Augh. I pretty much walked into that one.", Peridot grumbled.

"Yeah. You absolutely did...Now, it's late, Momma's tired, and we should rest up for tomorrow.", Lapis badly imitated a southern accent which made Peridot cringe at the usage of the word "Momma", and the southern accent making her feel like she was crumpling up like a soda can. Reguardless, they both laughed at the joke that was made and the both of them laid themselves to sleep.

Peridot silently wakes up Lapis with her voice saying, "You never explained to me what skinny dipping was..."

Lapis responds to this like it's a normal thing to conversate about. "It's when you swim without clothes."

Peridot's entire face lit up in a dark green blush. "O-Oh...um okay...why would you wanna do that with me like you said earlier?", she prodded for a better answer.

Lapis wasn't fazed at all. "I dunno. I though it'd be fun to see.", she replied simply and almost about to try to sleep again.

"Hm...alright i guess. Goodnight, Lazuli."

"Night, you beautiful nerd."

As the day comes to a close, Lapis goes to bed with a smile and so does Peridot.

Lapis dreams of life beyond the cavern of existence and Periot dreams about a few years into the future when her and Lapis are on a date and having a nice time at a fancy diner.

* * *

 _ **This story was a blast to write and i absolutley loved every bit of it.**_

 _ **This one shot took a few day's time to write.**_

 _ **This story, as always, is written for LapidotShippers on tumblr, go check them out if you love lapidot as much as i do!**_

 _ **Give em a follow while you're there too, i'm sure they'll apreciate it.**_

 ** _/(1/3)/_**


End file.
